Beauty and a Grandpa
by Kattacker
Summary: "The two of them were drunk by now, taking out at least two bottles each. Caroline could barely stand where Kol was singing a song from god knows when. They walked out of the bar and somehow stumbled to Wickery Bridge". One shot. Set after 4x10 "After School Special"


**One Shot. Set after 4x10 "After School Special". Kol finds Caroline and unexpected things happen. The difference is that Shane is actually dead, and that Tyler cheated on Caroline with Hayley…Hope you like it. If people like it, I might write more. **

Kol dropped Shane's head to the ground with a smirk. Looking down at his now red shirt he wiped his hands on it. "Trust me, Silas is better underground" Kol told his younger sister, turning around and walking out of the small closet. He nodded to his sister and went to leave, he liked torture and making Tyler turn was a very smart move by his sister but he didn't feel like sticking around for the aftermath, knowing he would probably be the one to clean it up. So instead, he walked down the halls of Mystic High trying to find an exit.

He walked down one hallway and stopped. A petit blonde was slowly walking towards a wolf, while on the other side of the door, Stefan and Elena ran.

"T-Tyler? Tyler. Come on. I know you can hear me. "Caroline said her voice deceiving her letting him know how scared she truly was.

Kol stood and watched as this girl thought she could talk to Tyler in his wolf form. Tyler was gone. In his place was anger and hatred in the form of a deadly dog.

She slowly backed up as the wolf turned and approached her, licking its lips and growling. "Tyler. It's me Caroline. You are better than this. Don't let it control you!" she begged as the dog's legs started moving faster. Caroline screamed as Tyler in wolf form jumped up. Moving her arms to protect her from the impact but it never came. She heard a whimper and scampering of paws before she finally opened her eyes. When she did, she saw two legs and a hand in front of her face.

"Are you going to take it and thank me or just stare at it, sweetheart?" The British accent startled her as she took the hand and stood up.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you…" she trailed off when she met his face. "Kol!" she said, her eyes not hiding her fear.

Kol smirked at her reaction. "Don't worry, I already saved you if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead." He said hooking his arms with hers and motioning for her to walk. She seemed hesitant but walked with him anyway, her arms stilled looped with his.

"So, how is my brother?" he asked as he walked towards the exit.

"I-I wouldn't know" Caroline responded shaking her head. This whole situation was so confusing.

"Ah, I thought he would have courted you by now, but that was your boyfriend back there was it not? So I guess he never got the chance." Kol smirked as he opened another door leading towards the main exit doors.

"Ex-boyfriend." Caroline stated fiercely. The cheating wound was a bit fresh and the only reason she tried to talk to him today was because Elena and Stefan were in danger.

"Ah, I see. That makes you single then, am I correct?" Kol unhooked their arms and held the door open for her so she could walk out first.

"Um yes but why" she was cut off when she ran into an invisible barrier in the door. "Shit. Rebekah compelled us not to leave."

Kol rolled his eyes at his sister's well planned idea. "Well allow me then." Kol said, taking her round face in his hands and looking right into her perfect blue orbs. "You do not have to listen to Rebekah. She is a blonde strumpet and you don't need to follow her orders" Kol winked when she slowly nodded showing the compulsion had worked. The two walked out together towards the parking lot.

"Um, Thanks again." She told him with a smile while turning towards her car.

"Yeah, Well you owe me one. Remember that."

Caroline simply nodded, getting into her car and driving off.

**Mystic Grill-2 days after the school incident**

Kol leaned against the wall; he was playing pool with some random high school jocks while surveying the scene. The blonde's friends were here. The bartender, his wrist fully healed now he saw, the annoying black haired one that killed him, he made a mental note to return the favor, the witchy witch was yelling at the dark haired, and then the doppelganger was just staring at them both amused by the whole situation. As if on cue, the beauty came in with the broody beast after her. Stefan went to sit near his brother while Caroline turned and caught his eye. Smirking, he walked over and playfully tapped his pool stick on her heart.

"You better be careful, a little more force and I would have killed you." Kol said slowly walking around her.

"A wise man once said, that if he wanted to kill me I would already be dead by now." She said her eyes never leaving his, her head on a swivel to keep up with his circling. "Now, this prey would like a drink. So I'll see you around." Caroline told him, starting to walk towards the bar.

"Well, Miss Caroline. Sorry if you assumed it that way but you are not prey, you are a lady. And a lady should never buy herself a drink. So, allow me to do that for you." Kol said cozying up right next to her on the bar stools.

"That is very nice of you, but I can buy myself a drink. This is 2013, and females can do whatever they want Grandpa." She said as they both ordered drinks from Matt.

"Ooh, harsh words coming from such sweet lips."

"So what is this? Why are you flirting with me?" she countered raising her eyebrows at him.

"Can a guy not flirt with a beautiful girl? I thought this was 2013!" he exclaimed, taking a long sip from the drink that was just presented to him.

"Yes, but rumor has it that you like to mess things up in our family, cause trouble per say. And you said something about Klaus and courting me the other day so and I know he fancies me as he so eloquently put it. So what's up?" Caroline was concerned, she knew of Kol's reputation, she's seen Klaus' anger, and she knows that Klaus like's her and is very protective of her. Being ahead of the current situation thinker that she is, she was scared that if Klaus found out, Kol would be daggered, people would be killed, and that she would have to sit with the guilt.

"Ah, yes Klaus. Well you see, my dear brother Niklaus seems to be obsessed with finding this cure. And when he obsesses over things he tends to not pay attention to some finer things in life, like let's say beautiful blonde women. So although he may fancy you, the cure is what he wants most right now. Though, I am surprised that you even care. Last time we met you dissed him and walked away." Kol answered knocking back the rest of the bourbon and calling for another one for him and another drink for Caroline.

"I don't care I just figured that if he found out he would dagger you again or kill you or something. I'm pretty sure it took all of him not to kill Tyler when he found out that he cheated on me. But I guess he did way worse by killing him mom. Cause, now he has no one. You remember that? " she asked shocked that he remembered that they had met before, even if it was only briefly.

"Tyler cheated on you? Eh, he was never much of a man anyway. Anyone who needs to prove their manliness through sex and violence is not a man, but a coward. I learnt that the hard way. Of course I remember, I'm fairly certain you're the only girl that openly rejected Klaus and got to live to tell the story." The two of them laughed both finishing their drinks and ordering another round.

The two of them were drunk by now, taking out at least two bottles each. Caroline could barely stand where Kol was singing a song from god knows when. They walked out of the bar and somehow stumbled to Wickery Bridge.

"Let's go for a swim!" Kol shouted, grabbing her wrist and flashing down to the river side. He took off all his clothes, leaving him only in his underwear, and waded into the water, turning around and waiting for Caroline.

Caroline laughed and did the same, leaving on her underwear as well, and walked into the water. Screeching as it was cold. They swam out into the water laughing and splashing each other. Caroline felt something touch her leg and she screamed, jumping onto Kol in shock.

"One of the most deadly creatures in the world and you get scared of a fish?" he told her, still holding her. They both had sobered up a bit from the water now.

"It was big." She said, looking in his eyes, then flickering down to his lips and back up again. Before she knew it, his lips crashed onto hers. They were flashed somewhere and she felt wet grass on her back. Then they were flashed somewhere else, her head landed on a pillow and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

Kol woke up to see the beautiful blonde laying next to him. With a genuine smile on his face he walked to the bathroom and got showered. After getting dressed, he laid out one of his t-shirts and some sweatpants for her to borrow then walked downstairs to eat.

Caroline woke soon after Kol closed the door. Seeing the clothes she quickly pulled them on. Sadly, no matter how many times she rolled them up, the sweat pants kept falling off her hips. So instead she searched for a longer dress shirt and buttoned on that instead. She knew they were alone in the house. They had been last night too. So she wandered down the steps and found the kitchen, where she saw Kol with a blood bag on the counter and him trying to scrub blood off his shirt. That's when it hit her. She slept with Kol. She slept with him. They did it. They fornicated! So why wasn't she feeling bad about it? She slowly walked into the kitchen, still confused about her feelings.

"Oh hello, sweetheart! I was going to make you breakfast but every time I turn the stove on a red ring comes on and no fire. So I called to try to get it fixed and they said they couldn't come till tomorrow." He told her, still trying to get blood off his shirt. "I like my shirt by the way! Where did you get it? Macy's?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow and dropped a hip. "Are you serious?" the look he gave her, gave her the answer and she couldn't hold in the laugh. "Oh my god! The red ring is the heat! You dummy! It's an electric stove! You've been in this world for like three months now, how have you not seen an electric stove!" she laughed while walking to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs. "And no, It was this place called Kol's Closet. It was mostly filled with junk but I did find this shirt!" she told him with a smile as she found a pan and started to make eggs for both of them.

"Sorry that I traveled around the world and usually don't eat human food, so I didn't know what an electric stove was! God you are harsh!" he said as he finally gave up and threw the shirt out. He went and sat at the table and waited for his food. Caroline soon came over with two plates and set his in front of him. The ketchup on the scrambled eggs looked like a smiley face with fangs. Hers had the same thing on it. "Did you pour blood on these and made it into a picture?" he asked, surprised he had never thought of that before.

"No. That's ketchup." She responded, taking a bite out of her own eggs.

"Ew! Ketchup? That's gross!"

"No it's not! Don't be such a baby and try it! I promise you'll like it!"

Kol took a bite and winced as he tasted the ketchup. Getting up he got the blood bag and poured some on top. "I'll admit that is wasn't all that bad. But this will probably taste ten times better." He said shoveling a forkful into his mouth.

Caroline laughed. "I can't believe you're so… not from the 20th century. Gosh, you never had ketchup and eggs, never seen an electric stove, next you're going to tell me you don't know what a roller coaster is!" she said shaking head and continuing to eat.

Kol cocked his head to the side, a mix of ketchup and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. "Roller Coaster?" he said, his mouth full of food.

Caroline's jaw dropped and shook her head. "That's it! When you're done go get changed and meet me at the grill. I'm taking you to Bush Gardens. This is outrageous!" she put her dishes away and kissed his cheek before leaving and flashing home.

Wait. Had she kissed his cheek? She dismissed the thought and blamed it on being hungover. Then showered, got changed and got in her car, heading towards the grill. "This will be an adventure." She said to herself.


End file.
